Guardian of the Hunters: Legacy
by PaleRider365
Summary: The Birth of the Children of Olympus's greatest Hero signified the beginnings of war. Perseus seeks the aid of those whose power far exceeded his own within the depths of Tartarus. The Ourea march closer and closer to Olympus with each passing day. Can Perseus prevent these Primordial gods from destroying his home and family? Or does the secret reside in newest godlings of the era?


**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

**Caution: Short. What first chapter isn't?**

**Guardian of the Hunters: Legacy**

**Birth of the Legacy**

Thalia paced anxiously around the campsite with her silver parka undone. The night was surprisingly warm in the Olympic Peninsula where Artemis had decided to go into labor. The sky was beautiful, completely black with only the bright stars to give guidance to the mortals. The moon was hidden in the clouds due to the pain coming from my lover and I frowned. Such beauty should never be hidden from anyone.

In the golden modernized halls of Olympus, my father, Poseidon, God of the Sea, was in a meeting with the Olympian Council, held by my father in law, and uncle, Zeus. It was from the central hub of the west, that the sky hid the moon from sight. If the mortals could see the moon now, they would only see a moon so bright that they'd confuse it for the sun. It was only because of Hecate's work on the Mist, did that escape the eyes of a mortal news reporter.

The war had begun over two months ago with a large bang near the Nevada Border at Hoover Dam, one of the United States seven wonders. If anyone knows me enough, they'd guess that I was at the center of it. I had been tracking Ourea's scent alone, despite the protests of my sisters and wife. They had insisted on going with me but I had refused to budge on the matter. Artemis was pregnant, and despite being a very powerful goddess, I had no intention of allowing our children to be harmed because someone wanted to play hero. Besides, that's my job anyway. For four months, I've had the Hunters guard my wife while I tracked the enemy on Zeus's orders.

It was at Hoover Dam, that we had found out we were mistaken on the identity of Ourea. You see, Ourea wasn't a person. Ourea was a group of Gaea's progeny, each representing a mountain. They were firstborn elements and were different with their allegiances. At the Hoover Dam, I had encountered Nysos, who I would mention was farther away than he should've been from home. I remember the Primordial Deities, I'm blessed by one. But I also remember two in particular, Tartarus and Nyx, both of whom I've met in Tartarus itself. It was at Hoover Dam that I concluded that I could barely stand against one Ourea, nevertheless all of them. Nysos's presence was like Tartarus's when I was a mortal. He was waiting for me. Somehow he knew that I was coming for him without backup. Our battle shook Nevada and nearly destroyed the Hoover Dam. It was there that I realized, despite being a god, I could still fade.

For seventy five hours, we fought against one another, reshaping the landscape and causing an enormous amount of damage. To the mortals, it was an earthquake, not two immortal beings duking it out like children in a schoolyard brawl. The only reason I survived was because my connection with my deity. Had I not been blessed by Chaos, and not held the durability I did, I would've died. Nysos faded, refusing to be sealed up in Tartarus and I was left for dead in the rubble of the dam. Apollo had found me, repaired the damage in the mortal world, and brought me back to Olympus.

"Perseus Jackson, I'm going to kill you!"

I winced. That was my lovely wife and if her voice was anything to go by, I was probably going to die very quickly. It'd be such a shame; I had been a god for only less than a year. Thalia sent me a nasty glare and pointed toward the tent in a demanding manner. I would've stuck out my tongue, but with the way she was glaring at me, I chose the better option. She wasn't particulary happy with me in the slightest. She had been one of the hunters that protested against me going alone to Hoover Dam, and when I had come back near dead, it kind of set her off. With a sigh of acceptance, I stood up from my rocky seat and rushed over to the tent where my children would be born.

It was odd, I thought. To think that troublemaker, irresponsible, loudmouth, Perseus Jackson, would live long enough to have kids. As demigods, we didn't expect to live to be a hundred, or even eighty. We fully expected to die within our teen years. It was a pessimistic outlook on life, but honestly, who could blame us? The only reason the gods sired us was because we were meant to defend them, by any means necessary. My personality had darkened; I'll be the first to admit. But after all these gods forsaken wars, can you really blame me. Now my kids were going to be born into an era of war, and there isn't a damn thing I could do about it.

The loud scream of wife drove me out of my thoughts and I rushed to her side through the tent flaps without hesitation. Artemis's skin was much paler than usual and large beads of sweat trailed down her forehead as she cried and screamed, following the urgent instructions of our newly appointed midwife, Hestia.

"You must push, Artemis." She said calmly, Artemis's screams causing no reaction from her." Do this for your children. Calm yourself and imagine your family complete if you can achieve this."

I sat next to the bed where my wife lay. I grasped her hand softly and she responded in squeezing the Hades out of them." Perseus…" she hissed." I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" I winced. She broke most of the bones in my hand with one large squeeze.

It was a small price to pay." I agree wife of mine, it just has to be my fault…" I smiled mischievously." Then again, you're the one that agreed to have such an intimate relationship with a man." She scowled, but I saw the corner of her lips prick upward." Think of it this way, my love. Our daughter will be the greatest hunter to ever live, and our son will be a hero greater than me. I can feel it in my heart."

Artemis smiled, despite the pain." Our daughter will be an eternal virgin." She coughed, and I couldn't help but let the feral grin that begged to be shown to my wife.

"That's right. No boys are allowed to even look at my baby girl." I agreed and she smiled." You'll turn them into a jackelope, and I'll feed them to the wolves."

She laughed." And our son will be a respectable young man. He'll be as handsome and stupid as his father." I pouted and her pained laugh grew." He'll be just as courageous, and he'll find a beautiful wife who love and take care of him."

"And give us lots of grandbabies." I couldn't help but point out and her silver eyes danced with amusement before the contractions began again.

"Push, Artemis!" yelled Hestia. My wife's screams pierced the quietness of the night and with a big growl of determination, she pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly, the screams stopped, and for a moment, she relaxed to my utter confusion.

Then it happened.

The sound reminded me of gentle waves caressing the sands of the beach every time the moon pushed the tides. A loud cry came from Hestia's direction and the goddess approached me with a pink bundle." Perseus Jackson, God of Olympus… I present to you, your daughter."

My throat was dry and heavy as she placed the small, squirming bundle in my arms. It was so small, barely up to my bicep. The minute the bundle rested in my arms, the squirming stopped and the pink blanket shifted, revealing my greatest gift. My lunar eyes shined as I took my first glance at a small, so very small, hand. The babe's skin was fair and the puny hand wrapped itself tightly around my gloved finger.

My throat hitched. Silver and green eyes met my own. My child had heterochromia and she pulled it off far better than any mortal would. Her left eye was a beautiful sea green with a dark silver pupil. Her right eye was the opposite of her left, bright and moonlit silver with a sea green pupil. To my joy, she had a small of puff of raven hair and I gave a smug glance to my wife when she wasn't looking. The girl took after me in most aspects, but her face was all her mother's and I feared for the boys of the future. If they so much as looked at her, they'd die an ever so painful death. As if hearing my thoughts, the small baby gave me a loud laugh filled with glee. I smiled a smile I've never used before and gently poked her nose, getting more giggles. I moved our child into my wife's view and she beamed in delight as she set her gaze upon our daughter's face.

Her pearly teeth gleamed." She is beautiful, my love." She whispered, her hand gently brushing our daughter's cheek." Her name shall be Celina."

"Because she is the Heaven born from the Moon," I finished quietly. Celina gave a toothless smile to her mother and a warm feeling stirred in my heart. Suddenly Artemis's face scrunched up in pain and I covered Celina's ears as she screamed again. The babe gave me a curious look but didn't squirm or protest. Tch, figures godly children would be smarter than the average bear.

"Perseus, my most precious friend, looks upon me and cast your gaze on your son." Hestia's quite voice rang in my ears and I placed Celina in Artemis's arms. My goddess gave me a tired smile before nuzzling our daughter's cheeks. Hestia placed the blue bundle in my arms, this one squirming much so than his sister. A small head peaked out from the blanket before anything else and I stifled a chuckle as wide, curious green eyes looked around in awe. This one was definitely my child.

If I looked like a clone of a younger Poseidon, than my son looked exactly like me down to the skin tone. His hair was spiky and wild like my own, except with a small hint of auburn that was clearly from his mother. The boy grasped my thumb in his tiny fingers and sucked on them, giving me an expectant look.

I smirked. Hermes, you might've just found your rival in the future." My son, I shall name you Romulus in honor of the Romans who took care of me when my memory was lost. I name you Romulus because without Lupa, I would not have survived. I name you Romulus because you will arrive at the crossroads that will decide the future and I know you will pick the right choice."

The young godling sucked on my thumb, content with his short life. I gave Artemis look as I felt the godly energies of our children. It seemed that they were already in their own aspects, Celina for Artemis of the Greeks, and Romulus for my Roman form of the Roman Empire.

"Perseus," Artemis called softly and I lay down on the bed next to her. Hestia smiled and with a flick of her wrist, the tent was clean and the bed expanded. She disappeared without a word, only a knowing look. Artemis sighed tiredly and snuggled into my side." I worry already, and I've only been a mother for several minutes."

"It is natural." I assured her." We are in danger, and by association, so are they." I didn't want to sound negative, but it was the truth." I want them to have a childhood."

"As do I, Perseus. But we both know that won't happen as long as the Ourea remain." Artemis said her silver eyes mournful." I assume that when they are old enough, Celina will go to the Greeks and learn from Chiron while Romulus goes to the Romans and seek guidance under Lupa."

I sighed." That's the plan. I imagine that godly children grew much faster than regular ones, huh?" at her silent nod, I prodded more." How long before they are fully grown?"

Artemis burrowed her head in my chest." They have a little over two years. Apollo and I were fully grown in a span of three years. You can imagine that our childhood was rather short and unappealing." There was trace of bitterness and I knew that deep inside, she still resented Hera for her suffering.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around my family. Romulus made small gurgling sounds before closing his green eyes and going to sleep. Celina however, was different than her brother. She was still awake and was looking at me like she needed something. I nodded and the small girl nodded in return before falling to a deep slumber in her mother's bosom. I shook my head; of course godly children were that intelligent. No wonder Zeus was so arrogant when it came to mortals. Before I could lean in and kiss her goodnight, a loud squawk came from outside the tent and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course Zeus would interrupt us at a moment like this.

Outside, there was a bald eagle with a piece of paper in its beak. I sighed; it was probably another summons to Olympus. With how the war was going, I couldn't blame the king of the gods for acting the way he was. Sometimes paranoia was a good thing. I gently plucked the message out of its beak.

**Perseus**

**It is paramount that you return at once. Ares has encountered the Ourea of Mount Olympus within Athens and it seems it wishes for diplomacy between us. I am well aware of my son's mental state in his Greek form. We cannot allow him to ruin our only chance at preventing more conflict as of now. You are to go to Athens and confront the god or goddess of that domain. Seek a peaceful resolution if you can, within reason of course. If the demand is outrageous, assist Ares in dealing with the enemy personally. I shall send Hermes to keep an eye on my daughter and grandchildren. For now, your place is not with them, but in Greece. That is an order, Perseus. Do not fail me. Olympus is counting on your success, regardless if it is a peaceful outcome, or a violent one.**

**Zeus**

My hands were shaking in rage. How could he just expect me to just go up and leave my children behind? They were just born for god's sake. I took a deep breath. I couldn't afford for my personal feelings to interrupt with the safety of the Parthenon. I crept back inside the tent to feel Artemis's worried gaze upon me. I gave her a weak smile and she shook her head rapidly.

"No," she muttered." You can't leave now. You have children, a family…" my heart swelled with pain, but I pushed away my pain to comfort hers. I wrapped my arms tightly around her before kissing her soft lips.

I closed my eyes." I will return to you." It was more than a promise. Her greatest fear was that I'd die again. If I died as a god, there wasn't a chance for me to return. I would go to the Fade where the others resided for eternity. No, it wasn't a promise." I swear upon the River Styx." It was an oath.

"Don't make a promise you know you can't keep." She begged her grip firm on my arm. I gently pried her fingers off and silenced her worries with a kiss to her forehead.

I grinned sadly." I always keep my promise." I moved away before moving to my children's side. Both were snuggled into their mother's side, fast asleep. Celina's raven hair shone in the peeking moon light and her small lips were parted in her sleep. I smiled and gently pecked her forehead." I'll return to you, my little princess." My son, Romulus sucked on his thumb calmly and I stifled a chuckle. He would be a riot in the future, if I even lived long enough to see it." Goodbye, my son. Take care of your mother for me while I'm away."

I had to leave before I found myself disobeying Zeus. If I stayed any longer, I wouldn't leave and Ares would end up killing us all. My wife silently begged me not to go, but I ignored her. I had to. I flicked my hood over my head, shadowing my eyes from view. I strapped tow hunting knives to my chest and my bow to my back. My silver blade found its place at my waist.

As I began to glow in a heavenly light, I knew that my life was in more danger than it had ever been before. This time, I might not make it out alive. I cast a small glance at my family huddled together as I disappeared. For them, I would do anything.

Tonight, the war truly begins.


End file.
